


Petty

by LordofLezzies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Meredith came home late, Addison wasn't happy about it
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

They had, had a fight. It ended with Meredith sleeping on the couch, despite the fact that Addison was the one who hadn’t bothered to listen when Meredith told her she was going to be working late. She’d kissed her wife’s cheek Monday night and told her they would have to reschedule Thursday night’s date night because she would be at work until 9. Clearly Addison hadn’t been listening, and now Meredith was groggy and her neck hurt from sleeping uncomfortably on the couch and she was trying to make a pot of coffee. Unfortunately for her the coffee was on the top shelf in the cabinet, pushed far enough back that she could see it was there, but just out of reach.

“Damnit Addison,” she groaned, and as if on cue Addison appeared.

“Meredith,” she responded tersely.

“Addie can you get the coffee down?” Meredith asked sweetly.

“Get it yourself,” Addison said with a roll of her eyes. Clearly she was still mad, and her attitude did nothing but frustrate Meredith.

“You put it up there on purpose,” Meredith groaned. Addison shrugged in response before grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl on the island. Meredith made to climb on the counter and reached for the coffee while Addison peeled her banana. “You’re so petty,” Meredith grumbled as her feet landed on the kitchen floor and opened the container and began scooping coffee into the coffee maker.

“It’s not my fault you can’t reach the top shelf.”

“It is your fault that the coffee is up there though,” Meredith countered with a roll of her eyes as she started the coffee maker. When Meredith turned around Addison was smiling a devious smile. “So petty,” Meredith repeated as Addison leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

“You love it,” Addison whispered, “And I loved watching you climb up to reach the coffee,” Addison added with a wink.


	2. Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Addison's coffee shenanigans, Meredith decides to get her revenge by reorganizing Addison's shoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Addison being very meticulous with her shoe organization, and I thought this would be funny

After Addison left for work Meredith was faced with two choices. She could either let Addison’s actions with the coffee go, or do something to get her back. Despite Meredith’s insistence that she wasn’t childish, she was just a little childish and Addison’s behavior required retaliation. 

Addison Montgomery-Grey had a shoe problem. Every pair was carefully organized. Her favorites were in the bedroom closet organized by color. Black shoes with black ones, brown with brown, gray with gray, and so on, flats were on the left, heels on the right and boots in between. She had a system. The shoes that were meant for a specific dress, well they were in the study closet. Sneakers were in the closet by the front door and sandals were almost exclusively in LA at the beach house.

Meredith knew that destroying Addison’s meticulous system would have dire consequences, she knew it was childish, and mean, but so was putting the coffee up on the highest shelf so that she couldn’t reach it. Meredith went into the bedroom closet, found the box with Addison’s favorite pair of black heels, and began a complicated switch. All she had to do now was sit back and wait for the situation to unfold. In the meantime she got a shower and got dressed for work.

It took two days.

“MEREDITH!” Addison screamed. The blonde had been making a pot of coffee when she heard her wife’s scream and she raced up the stairs. When she stepped into the bedroom she burst into uncontrollable laughter. Addison was standing there in a tight black pencil skirt, a deep blue blouse and a pair of deep green suede heels with a hideous red flower covering the toes, and a pile of toppled over shoeboxes surrounded her. Addison’s face was flush, “You did that on purpose, where are my black Prada heels Meredith?” She growled. Meredith continued to laugh. “I’ll hide the coffee for real next time.”

“I do happen to know other places in Seattle that have coffee besides our kitchen Addie,” Meredith responded.

“Do you know where to find a good divorce attorney too?” Addison asked.

“Over dramatic much,” was Meredith’s suddenly serious response. Addison had the decency to blush.

“Maybe just a little,” she said with a weak smile, and Meredith returned the gesture. The blonde stepped closer kicking shoeboxes out of her way.

“Those are the ugliest pair of heels,” Meredith commented and Addison stepped out of them. Meredith undid the top two buttons on Addison’s blouse. “Much better,” Meredith whispered as she eyed her wife’s cleavage. Addison smiled and shook her head.

“You’re fixing this mess,” Addison said waving emphatically at the pile of shoes and boxes and Meredith shook her head.

“I had to get the coffee myself, your shoes you can sort it out, and if you can’t find your black Prada heels it is because you have too many pairs of shoes,” Meredith stuck her tongue out and Addison rolled her eyes. “We don’t have to leave for another hour,” Meredith whispered seductively backing Addison up until the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed. Her fingers found the zipper on Addison’s skirt, “As good as this looks on you, I think it would look better on the floor,” Meredith whispered as she straddled her wife’s lap.

“You did all this for make up sex!” Addison exclaimed and Meredith almost fell backwards laughing. 

“I did it because I thought it would be funny, make up sex is just a bonus.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a follow up to this of Meredith retaliating with something just as petty. Let me know what you think


End file.
